the pains and joys of teenagerdom
by candycity
Summary: the next generation, as they screw up, break up and, most importantly, grow up. for the ten to one challenge on the hpfc.
1. the best mistake

i do not own harry potter.

**prompts**: lorcan scamander - mistakes

hi! this is my first chapter for the **ten to one challenge** on the **hpfc.** it's called** the best mistake.**

* * *

><p>it's strange, how someone so young (<em> sixteen on the third of november<em> ) could've made so many mistakes.

like, remember when you were seven? and it was silverbeak's birthday? and then you made a little pellet-cake for it, but when you fed it to him (o or rather, shoved it into its beak ) he choked and would've died if not for dad's quick spellcasting? your first ever really big mistake?

and then the other time, when you were eleven, and the sorting hat called your name. remember when you tripped on the way up, got sorted into hufflepuff and officially got labelled 'the dumb twin'? yeah, mistake number two.

and the third and last ( _and biggest _) one, when you kissed lily potter at teddy and victoire's wedding. yeah, so you had been harbouring a crush on her for ages, and she looked really, really pretty in her bridesmaid's dress, but you were fully aware that, hello, she was completely unaware that you were head-over-heels in love with her. and, oh yeah, james and al were there as well. you know, her crazy-overprotective older brothers?

so yeah, you got beat up pretty badly before harry finally dragged them away ( although only an idiot would've missed the dark glare he sent you ), but she did kiss you back, and she is kind of your girlfriend now, so maybe it wasn't so awful a mistake.

actually, it kind of could've been the best mistake you'd ever made.


	2. masquerade

**i do not own harry potter.**

**prompts**: lucy weasley – fading away.

second chapter in one day. lol. :D this is called **masquerade**.

* * *

><p>big families have their perks, but that also means they have their disadvantages. most of them, like having fifty birthday parties per month and having annoying little cousins raiding your room 247 – she doesn't mind much, although she feigns irritation.

but there is one that she minds a lot, and that's the part where she feels like she's fading away into nothingness, outshone by her sparkling, glowing cousins and siblings and aunts and uncles. lily, with her unending cheerfulness; dominique, who can create wonders with her paintbrush; james, who always has a mischievous ( but absolutely _genius_ ) plan bubbling in his head. and don't even get her started on her wonderful aunts and uncles, the war heroes and heroines.

but she's not going to settle for being just_ lucy weasley, nobody_, and she although she's not like victoire, who goes after the spotlight like it's diamonds, she's not going to fade away so easily.

so maybe that's why she paints her face with vibrant colours and dresses so outrageusly it'd put even rebellious little lily to shame. maybe that's why she puts on that makeup-mask of hers and lets the spotlight do its job as she strikes pose after pose on the runway. and yeah, so she kind of hates attention, and her passion is in music, but she still puts on that mask, every day, and shines in the neverending masquerade that is her life.

and maybe, just maybe, she's just like victoire, except she doesn't just _want_ the spotlight – she **needs** it, just like the oxygen she breathes. because, dammit, she's not going to fade away, and if she has to put on that mask and flash those fake smiles at the cameras for the rest of her life, so be it.

'cause she's_ lucy celeste weasley_, and she's **somebody**, now.


	3. daydreamer

**i do not own harry potter.**

**prompts**: dominique – open your eyes

this one is called **daydreamer**.

* * *

><p>you've always been a<p>

- _d r e a m e r _-

( stargazing, daydreaming, and basically just being, y'know? )

x

the _fairytale-believer_

the one who always remembers to  
><strong>wish<strong> / upon / a / _star_

and the girl who longs for  
>a <strong>happily-<strong>_ever_**-**after -

_one day._

( all in the form of a pretty little girl with **stars** in her _eyes_ )

x

but, y'know -

this world is no place for _pretty little dreamers_, darling.

because eventually

it's going to br-_break_ you

but you're dominique weasley – too _naive_ for your own good,

and you just – _won't_ – **listen**.

( all right, then, darling. )

x

fall, then,

for his pretty smiles and his jewel eyes.

fall into his _ohsogentle_ **viper's**** embrace** -

_why don't you, daydreamer_.

give him your fragile glass heart, darling

watch him smile at you with that angel's smile -

_and then crush your heart beneath his heel._

( did that **hurt**, _daydreamer_? )

( oh, yes, it _did_, didn't it? )

x

it's time to_ open your eyes_, baby girl

because this world is a cruel world

and it's no place for

_prettylittle_ (**brokenhearted**) _dreamers_,

like **you**.


	4. collision

i (still) don't own harry potter. mm.

**prompts**: albus s. potter – starlight

i just can't stay away from some painful, angsty romance, can i? seriously, sometimes i wonder if i'm a sadist.

cousincest warning.

anyways, this one is called **collision**.

* * *

><p>her smile is like starlight, shining through the darkness that is his life.<p>

they don't work – never did, never will. because she's all light, brightness and radiance and beauty, and he's fire, quietly dangerous and blazing a path of destruction through everything he touches.

and maybe it seems like they should, fire and light, radiance and destruction. but they don't because when a meteor and a supernova collide;

there's -

only -

_heartbreak_.

( beautiful, painful heartbreak. )

* * *

><p>it's <span>albusrose, btw.


End file.
